


"That is the tenth demon summoning this week holy shit."

by bamboothief



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Crack, Demon AU, M/M, kind of, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboothief/pseuds/bamboothief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How about for Grimmons for the writing thing with “That is the tenth demon summoning this week holy shit.” - HappyFunBallXD on tumblr prompt from the Riduclous Sentence Prompts post on tumblr</p>
<p>Does what it says on the box, Grif is a demon and Simmons has been summoning him all week.</p>
<p>I know its short but hey its a quick prompt from a list of riduclous promts</p>
            </blockquote>





	"That is the tenth demon summoning this week holy shit."

The red head repeated the Latin, not bothering to look at the book again, by now he knew the incantation by heart. Flames licked at the furniture in his apartment, he wasn’t worried, past summoning’s had taught him they wouldn’t actually burn anything. Flames reached higher and higher before suddenly dying revealing the demon in the centre of the pentagram.  
“Who dares to…’ the demon stopped his introduction suddenly, ‘Dude really? That is the tenth demon summoning this week holy shit!” The demon stepped out of the circle walking over to his summoner. “So what can I do for you this time?” he ran a taloned finger along the man’s cheek.  
“Uhh, well. I actually just needed a second player.” The redhead mumbled holding out an orange controller.  
“What?’ The demon rubbed the back of his head, ‘Uhh dude you do realise I’m Incubus right? People usually summon me for other reason. Sexy reasons.”  
“Yeah I know but you seem cool and I needed this co-op achievement…’ he trailed off shrugging as he pushed the controller into the others hands. ‘Look do you want to play or not? I even got snacks.”  
The demon continued to stare at the controller, “I… I’m a demon I don’t need to eat, well not like you do anyway. I’m supposed to drain your energy after we… you know.”  
Tossing a blue bag at the demon he sat on the couch, “Look I got Oreo’s you said yesterday that was the one human food you like."  
The demon sat down next to him, opening the packet of biscuits, “Ok, but if my sister asks we totally just had sex. None of this weird human stuff. I don’t want her making fun of me for this ok."  
“Sure.’ The human chuckled as he started the game, ‘By the way I’m Simmons.”  
“Grif.’ The demon replied between mouthfuls of biscuit. ‘We can still bang after this right? Because those summonings kinda drain my energy.”  
“OH MY GOD GRIF!” Simmons shouted his face going almost the same colour as his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would actually want more of this, probably all little short ones like this because hey incubus grif and nerd summoner simmons is fun let me know! Also if you're wondering Sis is a Sucubus and a whole lot more powerful than Grif.


End file.
